


Blaue Donau

by managerie



Series: RINCH [15]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With age and injury, somethings are beyond a body's abilities. Love is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misstep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plink42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plink42/gifts).



> Irrelevants Gift Exchange for Plink42

  

   **~ * ~**

Shaw needed to be ready for the Ball in less than thirty hours, but she was no where near even beginner's level. Her idea of dancing involved something called twerking. Harold was mortified and near hysterics when she attempted to demonstrate.

The New Year's Mayoral Ball required pose, class, and ballroom dancing. Finch was fairly certain Ms. Shaw had neglected to read the books he gave her on the sport. Her form was laughable, her rhythm was constantly looking for a baseline, and her ability to be led across a dance floor was so poor her partner would either surrender or be permanently lame.

Harold had tried for hours as he was the correct height and had decades of experience. Between his limp and Shaw's inability to simply feel, Finch had to admit defeat. Mr. Reese had been watching them with a pleased and amused expression, but was now engaged in comical combat that was supposed to be a waltz. The twelve inch height difference wasn't the only problem; Shaw insisted on driving.

They made a stunningly gorgeous pair. Long, elegant John with a perfect mastery of his lithe and tanned body facing petite and feisty Shaw giving as good as she got. The struggle was with the personalities as well as physicality.

Finally, Harold ordered them to take a break and beef up their cover identities. He demanded they remember they were Christine Pembre and John Vulkner not Shaw and Reese.

Once both combative dancers were out of the reading room they had appropriated, Harold changed the CD. The Blue Danube by Johann Strauss II began its extended introduction in the key of A and rose to a beautiful hop and waltz.

He understood Ms. Shaw's lack of ease as the passive partner. When you learn to dance as one it can be difficult to switch to the other. It had taken Harold months of practice to learn to lead Grace on a dance floor. Harold's muscle memory recalled the steps going backwards, being held by strong arms, and taken across a floor holding broad shoulders, looking up into laughing blue eyes.

Nathan spent an entire summer teaching Harold to waltz. Over and over they would twirl and whirl in the boat house on the Ingram's ranch. All summer it had been just Harold and Nathan; eating, sleeping, and playing in a huge house several acres away from the main family residence. It was their own little retreat. A world of their own before real life and adulthood would descend like a Valkyrie to rend flesh and break hearts.

Before Ingram Senior decided that his first born son needed to breed and stop pussyfooting around with all that book knowledge at MIT. That Nathan should take over the family business and settle down with Olivia. A hand picked debutante that Nathan barely knew and hardly even liked.

Harold shook away the cobwebs of the past and let the music wash over him. This had been their favorite. A bit trite, but a classic made for tech geeks who wanted to enter the business world. The imagery of 2001: A Space Odyssey always close to their minds. Harold recalled feeling like Dave Bowmen on the ship when dancing with Nathan: weightless, ready for adventure, and carefree.

Soon, Harold was swaying to the familiar beats. Violins and horns taking him back to a time when pain and anguish were a thing of the past. The stationary box step flowed effortlessly. His arms came up to hold an imaginary and tall partner. The rotating box step had him breathless and deep into the music.

He got carried away and started the ladies underarm turn without thought. The move sparked fire up his hip and nearly made him fall had his progressive step not moved him closer to a chair. He sat heavily, defeat and shame coursing through him. He punched his leg in frustration and hissed, “Dammit all to hell.”

“Finch?” Reese hurried over and knelt to inspect the hip.

Finch batted John away with an irritated, “It's nothing. I just forgot I can't waltz anymore.”

Reese stood, “Age comes for everyone Finch. Even I can't..”

“Spare me, Mr. Reese.” Harold interrupted sharply. “This is hardly something you can identify with even if you are empathetic to the point of communing with a wall. No, just let me be. I will be fine.” Finch stood as well, massaging his hip and waved Reese off . “Get Ms. Shaw if you would, please. We need to be letter perfect by tomorrow.”

John stared for a few heartbeats then sighed. It was uncharacteristic of Harold to be so rude. However, Shaw did need to train more on their dancing. Reese turned and looked for her absentmindedly. He was more concerned with Finch's mood than Shaw's comportment. He found her inhaling Hot Pockets and sneaking some to Bear. They once again attempted to break each other's toes.

After a while, they got a nice rhythm going. Pleased, Reese smiled over at Finch to make sure Harold saw them. John's face fell when he caught the fleeting look of sadness and longing on Harold's face. Before Finch could close off his features, Reese saw the jealousy lurking there as well.

“OW!” Shaw yelled. “Reese, dammit watch your Frankenstein feet!”

“Sorry,” John shrugged.

Harold sighed.“Alright. That's enough. What you can't do on the dance floor you can make up in looks I suppose. ”

Shaw escaped like she had been pardoned by the Governor leaving Reese to help with the clean up. Finch seemed tired and barely spoke beyond ordering John about. Once things were set, Harold went to his desk.

Reese shook his head, “Now come on Finch, we need to rest. Tomorrow is a big day and you've been on your feet more than usual.”

Finch prickled.“Mr. Reese, I was under the impression that I was the employer.”

“Yeah, you are when we are on the job. After punching the clock you are my boyfriend remember? And that gives me the right to insist...” Reese leaned over Finch's shoulder to key in the log off codes. The monitors all went dark and he shoved the keyboard out of the way as he sat to look Finch in the eyes. “To insist that you come over and get a good eight hours plus. No arguing I am pulling boyfriend-rank.”

Harold looked at John as if the man had lost his mind. “Boyfriend? Mr. Reese..”

“Ah-ah, now we have a rule. No Mister.”

Finch grimaced and looked around for Shaw. “John.” He hissed. “We are two middle aged vigilantes, boyfriend seems a bit juvenile.”

“Nevertheless, I am your boyfriend and I have veto rights.” Reese strolled over to the coat rack and started shaking out Finch's overcoat. He held the shoulders like a matador’s cape, waving it at an uncooperative bull.

Harold huffed and stomped over to allow John to assist the donning of the coat. Reese whistled for Bear and attached the leash. John waited for Finch to walk through the gate with Bear's lead before Reese himself shut off the generator and locked up for the night.

The ride home was silent but John never forgot the look of Harold's face as Shaw and Reese danced, or the incident with Finch dancing alone to that waltz from 2001.

After a silent dinner and some reading for both men, they went to bed. Just as John was about to drift off he remembered Harold's unusual frustration with his injuries. It all clicked: Finch was upset that he could no longer dance while Shaw and Reese could.

Harold had to give up so much in his life to then be reminded that he would never glide across a dance floor must have hurt. Add to that, watching your lover dance with a beautiful woman and you had a mixture for a cranky, depressed Harold. This last thought before sleep claimed him made Reese vow that he would remind Finch that injuries or no, Harold's body was far from useless.

 

 

 

  **~ * ~**


	2. Harold on Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sappiest, most syrupy sweet fic I have ever written.  
> See your dentist after reading.

**~ * ~**

The case ended and they had a few easy Numbers then a break. The morning after nearly twenty-four hours with no new Number had Reese cooking a huge pancake breakfast. Harold eyed the spread in amusement.

“Mr. Reese,” John grunted in a displeased manner so Finch corrected, “John, are we expecting Ms. Shaw? You have enough here to feed an army or at least a brunch for her.”

Reese laughed softly, “No. Where we are going today on this freezing morning will require some fuel. So, dig in!”

Harold looked at the stack of buttered, fluffy cakes and then at Reese. John was getting the gourmet sugar-free blueberry syrup that Harold preferred along with the maple that Reese loved. “I can’t eat all of this! And what do you have planned for me that will burn off all these carbs?” Finch wiggled his eyebrows.

John was happy to see Finch being playful, but had to explain. “Well, some of your range of movement issues might need to be worked on in case you have to follow a Number.” Harold’s face fell and a shadow passed over it. He was not pleased to have his disability mentioned.

John was sad to see the light die in his lover’s eyes but he pressed on. “With the weather as nasty as it has been I think people are ice skating to deal with cabin fever.” Reese sat and poured a waterfall of syrup over his own large stack. “One of our Numbers might need watching while they skate. Can you skate?”

Finch stopped chewing to bug his eyes at Reese. He swallowed and dabbed his mouth on the napkin. “Yes, but not since I was a boy.”

“Were you any good?”

Harold grunted this time. “I am going to assume there is a reason for the question beyond simply trying to determine if I am from the Dakotas.” John grinned and Finch returned it in his own subdued fashion. “Yes, I was very good at skating. One of the few sports that did not require a team. I was also excellent at roller skating.”

Reese simply smiled and nodded. “Good.”

“Why?”

John drank his coffee then said, “With the winter being so harsh this year, a lot of people are ice skating to get exercise. I need to refresh my skills. You need to see if you can still ice skate.”

Harold scowled at the reminder of his limited mobility. “Just why would I need to ice skate?”

“Well.” Reese scratched his ear and crossed his arms while leaning back in his chair. “What if a Number takes a date to the rink? It’s easier for you to monitor them since no one would ever guess just how dangerous you really are.” Reese winked.

Harold huffed and resumed his attempt to scale Mount Pancake.

After breakfast, Reese bundled Finch up in his warmest clothes. Harold looked at his body and grimaced. “I look like a starfish. I won’t be able to move my arms.”

“This is just until we get to the rink. It’s freezing out there Finch.”

“Fine.” Finch looked resigned. “Where’s Bear?”

“With Shaw. Bear can’t skate, Harold.”

They got to the car without incident. They drove to a private indoor rink. Harold got out with John’s help. He looked around as Reese got the skates and their things. “Not many people here.” He turned like a statue in all his gear toward John. “You said people were skating for exercise.”

John laughed at the accusatory tone and raised eyebrows. “Yes, they are. I just figured you wouldn’t want a horde of preteens whipping past you as you acclimate yourself.”

Harold harrumphed and started for the front door. The arena was dark and deserted. _Perfect place for a murder_ , Finch thought to himself. He didn’t say it out loud as Reese could have killed him anywhere and it would have been perfect. No, John meant to murder only Harold’s pride.

Once near the ice rink itself, Harold noticed a table with wine and a basket near the gap in the railing where skaters can get on or off the ice. Finch stopped in his tracks.

John came up behind him and circled his waist. Leaning over so his lips could reach the place where Harold’s ear was buried beneath a hat and a high scarf. John spoke in a low voice. “I thought since we would be alone this would make a nice picnic spot.”

Harold turned to look at John’s face. Love, hope, and a small amount of trepidation were written over his handsome features. _He’s worried I will be angry_ , Harold thought.  

Harold smiled as sweetly as he could and John relaxed. Harold made a promise to himself that he would not ruin this date for John. It wasn’t John’s fault that Harold hated the idea of exercising in front of anyone, John included. John was simply trying to train Harold for their mission and make it a romantic couple’s moment as well. Harold only hoped that John wasn’t too disappointed with the excursion.

Harold sat on a heating pad set on the bench near the table. It was plugged in and already toasty warm; very thoughtful of John. The younger man knelt and began to help Harold out of his shoes as Harold himself took off his coat, hat, and scarf. John laced Harold’s skates with care and attention to the ankles.

Once they were satisfied that Harold’s skates were secured and comfortable, John quickly shed his own coat and started lacing his own skate. Harold stood and wobbled to the rink’s rail. John immediately stepped forward to catch Harold, even though John had only one skate on. “Wait for me Harold!”

“I can lean on a railing John.” Harold grumbled.

“Yeah, I know, but wait for me, please.”

Harold acquiesced since John rarely said please.

In a brief moment, John was ready and heading for the rink. “Now Harold, just let me bear your weight. Keep the weight on your good leg only. Your bad leg is just for stability. Don’t put any weight on it.” He held out his hands for Harold to take. “No matter what, believe me when I tell you I will not let you fall.”

Harold looked up at John’s face at that. John looked so determined. He had that same expression when he had reassured Harold that Root wouldn’t get him ever again. So, with a deep breath, Harold took John’s hands and let the taller man lead them to the middle of the ice.

John’s left hand took Harold’s waist, his right held Harold’s hand aloft in the classic dancer’s starting pose. John said, “I can skate backwards just as easily. Let me take you for a turn around the rink.”

With that they were off. John wasn’t kidding, he was strong and sure as he glided back while holding Harold firmly. Harold did as instructed: he kept his weight on his good leg. John’s momentum and Harold’s muscle memory had them across the ice and turning slowly in seconds.

John smiled, “See? We got this.”

Harold smiled back just as John sped up. A brief moment of panic at the speed had Harold floundering, but John was right there holding Harold steady.

Once they were on sure footing, Harold smiled with delight up at John. They took two more laps at the easy pace. Then John paused at the railing. “Well, looks like you haven’t forgotten how to skate.” he laughed.

Harold beamed. “It seems so. That was wonderful, John.”

John leaned closer and asked, “Can we try something a little more complicated?”

Harold looked unsure, but the hopefulness in John’s eyes made him reconsider. “Yes, of course. I trust you John.”

That made John break out into a full blown blush of elation. Harold considered that look well worth any embarrassment or bruises that might be in his future.

They took their positions again but this time John took out a small remote and pressed a button. The haunting intro to ‘Blue Danube’ started.

Harold was startled, but John just smiled coyly and started them in a lazy skater’s waltz.  They swayed and leaned to the music as they got faster and faster.

The wind hit Harold’s face, turning his cheeks pink. John’s warm hands held him in place as they danced around their frozen ballroom. The speed was exhilarating rather than frightening. The song entered his bones and vibrated throughout his body. His feet swayed to the dance effortlessly; no pain, no discomfort, just joy and freedom.

Once they had a good rhythm going, John started a tight turn. Harold relaxed into it, knowing full well that come what may, John wouldn’t let him fall.

The turn was executed beautifully. John released his hand at Harold’s waist and opened his arms to swing Harold around. They came together again and sped off to the center of the rink. The beat quickened and they were flying.

Just as the orchestra on tape was coming to a crescendo, John pulled his right hand holding Harold’s up, released his grip and turned Harold under his arm in a lovely mock pirouette.

Harold laughed out loud and hugged John tight. “That was wonderful.”

John smiled back. Their chests were heaving and their breathes puffed in clouds that merged between them. As the song ended they slowly sauntered over to the edge, shoulder to shoulder holding each other’s hand. John took Harold’s waist in both hands and lifted him up on the seating area’s dais. They clomped over to the table and the inviting warmth of the seat heaters.

John poured some wine. “Worked up an appetite have you?”

Harold rummaged around the basket. He found cheese, fruit, and wafers. “Yes. I am happily starving.”

Just then, Harold did something John never thought he would see from the man: he giggled.

John looked startled. Then, he too giggled with happiness.

They ate their light meal and sat in contentment for a while. John started packing up and Harold’s face fell.

When all was packed away, John stood over Harold’s seat and asked, “May I have this dance?”

He took Harold’s hand and helped him up. They took to the ice once more. This time the song that played wasn’t a classical piece. It took a moment for Harold to recognize the song by The Hollies.

He blinked at the implications of the song and at John. The song playing obviously meant something to Mr. Reese. The lyrics, the melody. _Oh my goodness_ , thought Harold, _he wants this to be **our** song_.

Harold smiled softly and John nodded shyly. The chorus started. John placed his head on Harold’s shoulder and both arms around his back. They slow danced like teenagers at the Prom throughout the song and as it repeated on a loop.

At one point, John began to sing in a low, hesitant voice. “Making love with you…. Has left me peaceful, warm, and tired. What more could I ask. There’s nothing left to be desired. Peace came upon me and it leaves me weak.”

Over and over again they circled the ice. John’s strong arms holding fast, cradling Harold in warmth and devotion. It was utterly silly, cheesy as all get out, and so moving that Harold was almost in tears.

Finally, John switched off the music and they stopped. He lifted his head and pulled Harold closer. They kissed; sweet, cold kisses with frosty noses bumping.

John asked as they pulled apart, “Did you like it?”

“Oh yes, John. I loved it. And you of course.”

They made their way to the car with basket and skates in tow.

 

 

 

  **~ * ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Second Song is 'The Air That I Breathe' by The Hollies.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If I could make a wish  
> I think I'd pass  
> Can't think of anything I need  
> No cigarettes, no sleep, no light, no sound  
> Nothing to eat, no books to read
> 
> Making love with you  
> Has left me peaceful, warm, and tired  
> What more could I ask  
> There's nothing left to be desired  
> Peace came upon me and it leaves me weak  
> So sleep, silent angel, go to sleep
> 
> Sometimes, all I need is the air that I breathe  
> And to love you  
> All I need is the air that I breathe  
> Yes to love you  
> All I need is the air that I breathe
> 
> Peace came upon me and it leaves me weak  
> So sleep, silent angel, go to sleep
> 
> Sometimes, all I need is the air that I breathe  
> And to love you  
> All I need is the air that I breathe  
> Yes to love you  
> All I need is the air that I breathe
> 
> Sometimes, all I need is the air that I breathe  
> And to love you  
> All I need is the air that I breathe  
> Yes to love you  
> All I need is the air that I breathe  
> And to love you  
> All I need is the air that I breathe  
> Yes to love you  
> 


	3. Snuggle Bunny

~ * ~

Once they arrived at the loft, John bustled them into the shower. Harold sat in his shower chair while John checked each of Finch’s feet to make sure the ankles were fine. John soaped Harold’s body with eager hands, making Finch’s face turn as red as his rapidly warming ears.

Harold had needed the chair for safety when he spent the night. Originally,  Finch had been stalling for weeks about actually sleeping with Reese. Oh, Harold and John had a vigorous sex life, but Harold wouldn’t stay the night. Finally, Reese flat out asked Finch to stay. When Harold refused, John had assumed Finch was only in this for the sex. Reese broke up with Finch nearly in tears the next day.

In desperation, Harold admitted that he didn’t want to stay over because he needed several items for his disability. Not wanting to be pitied, Finch had been hesitant to bring his special pillows, the shower chair, and all the other items his poor health required.

John had been furious and both men had hauled everything Harold needed to John’s loft. Now, Reese loved the shower chair and used it to explore Harold’s body everytime Finch came over. Even if John himself had already showered, Reese would always accompany Finch with his washing.

Many times it wasn’t even sexual for both men. John would be too tired from a bad case to do more than snuggle and Harold’s age added with medications could make bloodflow an issue. However, the touch and companionship of showering together, inspecting, and  reassuring each other made their shower ritual special.

Tonight, John wanted to make absolute sure that Harold had not suffered any ill effects from their date. No frostbite, chill, bruises, or swollen ankles for John’s boyfriend allowed.

The steam rose around them and Harold watched as John kneeled before him. It wasn’t erotic by most standards. Reese was inspecting the feeble legs and feet of his old, crippled lover. Harold should be angry that John had to make allowances for a physically challenged boyfriend. However, the reverence and happiness on John’s face made anger impossible. Here was a strong, virile, gorgeous, and deadly former CIA agent and assassin finding joy and fulfillment in taking care of and being with Harold. It was written all over John’s face and body: Reese adored Finch.

Not only adored, but John relished any opportunity to take care of Harold. It was just recently breaking through to Harold that John felt honored to be allowed to care for Harold. Perhaps years of considering himself inhuman, cruel, and insensitive made John feel that he shouldn’t be near normal people. Harold trusting John to be gentle and helpful must be a kind of validation that John was not the hardened killer he thought he was. For surely if Harold didn’t trust John then Finch would never be so vulnerable before him.

Harold cupped John’s cheeks and lifted his face up. “Thank you, for today and everyday. You are a blessing and a joy.”

John’s eyes fell closed and he looked touched beyond words. Instead of answering, John rinsed them, turned the shower off, dried both of them, and went to get Harold’s robe.

Once Harold was completely cocooned in his fluffy purple terry cloth robe Reese steered them both to the loft’s huge bed. John propped all of Harold's pillows around Finch. When Harold was comfortable and supported, John retrieved a tray of cheeses and fruit.  Reese began to feed Harold slices of gouda with dates and pears. Harold felt pampered and loved. Reese looked happy and content.

After they consumed their snack and all had been cleared away they held each other, listening to some soft music on the radio. Harold was warm and content, John was a welcomed weight by his side. Harold was still in his robe, but John- John was only in boxers and socks. All that golden skin was on display.

Harold started playing with the long fingers of John’s hand. Smoothing over them, kissing the pads. Harold’s hand moved over to the well defined, bunching muscles of the forearm. Soon, Harold was caressing John from neck to wrist, following the lines of muscles and tendons to massage broad shoulders, down to the slender wrist.  John’s body was a marvel. Harold’s body was a disaster, but John didn’t see it that way.

“Mr. Reese?” Harold asked.

Reese shifted and Finch corrected himself quickly, “John, why did you take us to the skating rink? The real reason, please.”

John shrugged then circled Harold’s waist with both arms. Reese nuzzled his nose behind Harold’s ear and whispered, “You need exercise. Dancing with Shaw only made me want to dance with you. I only want to dance with you.”

Harold nodded and assisted John in pulling off the robe, “I want you to know I appreciate your efforts in reminding me that I am more than simply a brain and a computer.”

Reese shimmied off his own boxers. He rolled on top of Finch and grabbed Harold’s ass. “Your brain is only half the reason I love you.” John squeezed the mounds of flesh in hands and kissed his boyfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was enjoyable or everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Proof read by Blue_Finch.  
> No Beta Reader so ConCrit and spell check are love!
> 
> Blaue Donau is German for Blue Danube.


End file.
